Bloom-Shroom
225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 5 |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Mushroom Flower Plant |set = Tide Turners |rarity = Legendary |trait = None |ability = When Played: Other Plants here and next door get +2 /+2 . |flavor text = He's not fat, he's just big mycelium'd.}} Bloom-Shroom is a Tide Rare Plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and is 3 /1 , and his ability gives +2 /+2 to all plants except for him in his lane and next door. Origins His name is a rhyme of Bloom, referring to his flowers, and Shroom. His design is based off of Sunnier-Shroom, but with a fuchsia pink cap and added flowers on him. His description refers to the term "big-boned", which is an excuse to say that someone is fat, but since mushrooms lack bones, mycelium is used instead. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Mushroom Flower Plant *'Abilities:' When Played: Other Plants here and next door get +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Rare Card description He's not fat, he's just big mycelium'd. Strategies With Bloom-Shroom can be compared to Grow-Shroom; both have the ability to buff Plants other than themselves, and therefore are typically used as meat (or chlorophyll) shields. While Grow-Shroom can be placed anywhere to take a blow for the Plant Hero or used to take care of a small threat, Bloom-Shroom's placement matters, as he must be placed next to the Plant or Plants he has to boost. He can still be used to take or give a blow in certain instances, especially if you put him in front of an important Team-Up plant. Due to his mushroom and flower synergy, Captain Combustible and Chompzilla can use him in their mushroom and flower decks respectively. Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom can work together with Bloom-Shroom to keep themselves on the field and do extra damage when they leave, and Chompzilla can use Power Flower and Briar Rose with the other flowers to heal and destroy Zombies, although Captain Combustible is better at using him due to his swarming proficiency (which Bloom-Shroom is spectacular at complementing). Green Shadow and Grass Knuckles both have access to the Amphibious lane, and they can boost their Plants there. Furthermore, Green Shadow can use her Team-Up and Amphibious cards in Smarty to cover the field and make the most out of Bloom-Shroom. Like Grow-Shroom, do not play this Plant by itself, as an empty field renders his ability completely useless. Also try to avoid playing him on Total Eclipse, as that card's ability will activate first, destroying Bloom-Shroom before he can buff other Plants. Be wary of playing Bloom-Shroom around Brainy Heroes, as this can make valuable Plants vulnerable to tricks such as Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. Against Bloom-Shroom on his own is not much of a threat, and has low stats for his cost. His real power lies in his ability. Be prepared to destroy swarms of Plants, since he is able to boost them to dangerous levels. If he has already done this, said Plants can still be destroyed with Deadly Zombies and Tricks like Rocket Science. Gallery Bloom-Shroom Card.png|Bloom-Shroom's Card Bloom-Shroom Card Image.png|Bloom-Shroom's Card Image